GN-001+GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E
The GN-001+GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E (aka GN Armor) is the combined form of the GN-001 Gundam Exia and the GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E. It is co-piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei and Lasse Aeon. Technology & Combat Characteristics When the Gundam Exia docks with its dedicated enhancement and support machine, the GN Arms Type-E, they form the GN Armor Type-E.MS Movie File in infoboxGundam 00 Official Website Profile This is one of two GN Armors utilized by the Celestial Being, the other being the GN-002+GNR-001D GN Armor Type-D – a combination of the GN-002 Gundam Dynames with the GNR-001E GN Arms Type-D. The name 'GN Armor' is fitting as it enhances the Exia's mobility, offensive and defensive capabilities, revealing the ultimate power of the Gundam.The Official Gundam Perfect File Vol. 28 – GN Arms (Type-E/Type-D) Mechanic File'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book The deployment of the two GN Arms, and thus the GN Armors, is part of the preparations for the looming decisive battles against the UN Forces created to eradicate the Celestial Being.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book With the GN Armor Type-E, the Exia's close combat capabilities are boosted by the GN Arms Type-E's Large-Size GN Swords, GN Beam Guns as well as Claws, and the support machine's Large-Size GN Cannons are also available for ranged bombardments.HG00 1/144 GN Arms Type-E + Gundam Exia (Trans-Am Mode) model kit manual Furthermore, the GN Armor Type-E can deploy a GN Field for better defensive capabilities, and as demonstrated by the GN Armor Type-D, the machine's output can be tripled for a brief period of time when the docked Gundam activates Trans-Am System. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition I: Celestial Being As the Exia's arms are free to move while in GN Armor Type-E, it has no problems using its own weaponry, as seen when the GN Sword's Rifle Mode is used to destroy one of the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore's Large Fangs. The GN Arms Type-E also benefited from the combination as it gains access to the Exia's GN Drive via the Gundam's cone thruster, allowing its capabilities to be utilized at their full potential. To form the GN Armor Type-E, the GN Arms Type-E has to undergo a simple transformation where it expands and opens up for docking with Exia. During the transformation, the GN Arms Type-E's top sections tilt backwards, the center block containing its cockpit flips to the rear and exposes the connector for the Exia's cone thruster, the two folded leg-like parts at the bottom containing the mount latches for the Exia's feet expand and rotate downward, the two arm-like units containing the Large-Size GN Swords and GN Beam Guns position further to the sides, and the wings are folded up against the main body. The Exia simply attaches to the three aforementioned docking points to form the GN Armor Type-E. The entire transformation and docking process occurs in a matter of seconds, and the Exia can easily eject to fight on its own when needed. The whole GN Armor Type-E can be controlled from the Exia, but its controls can be shared if the GN Arms Type-E has its own pilot. The full details on how the controls are shared is unclear, but as observed in the battle against the Alvatore, the pilot of the GN Arms Type-E seems to be responsible for deploying the GN Field, firing the Large-Size GN Cannons, and maneuvering the GN Armor Type-E in principal, while Exia's Gundam Meister retains control over the Gundam and has influence over the Large-Size GN Swords, the GN Beam Guns and possibly the Claws. This shared control scheme reduces the burden of the Gundam Meister, who can now better focus on the battle at hand. In this manner, the GN Armor Type-E not only boosts the Gundam's capabilities, but also provides support to the Gundam Meister as well. Armaments ;*Claw :A pair of claws are mounted on the tip of the leg-like parts at the bottom of the GN Armor Type-E. Each claw has three prongs that unfold for close range offensive/defensive use. ;*Large-Size GN Cannon :Also known as 'Large GN Cannon', two of this large caliber beam weapons are mounted at the top of the GN Armor Type-E. Their firepower are comparable to GN-005 Gundam Virtue's GN Bazooka, and are the GN Armor Type-E's most powerful ranged weaponry. Due to their high GN Particle consumption, the cannons perform at full power only in the GN Armor form. ;*Large-Size GN Sword :Also known as 'Large GN Sword', a pair are equipped on the movable arm-like parts on the sides of the GN Arms Type-E. They are prepared for the close combat specialized Exia, and like the Exia's GN Sword, the physical blades of the Large-Size GN Swords are enveloped in GN Particles and can penetrate GN Field. Due to the increase in size, the swords' destructive power are also dramatically enhanced. ;*GN Beam Gun :Mounted on the inner surface of each Large-Size GN Swords, the two GN Beam Guns are for restricting enemy movements and the likes. The GN Beam Guns' firepower are boosted by the Exia's GN Drive, but they still pale in comparison to the Large-Size GN Cannons'. However, they have a higher rate of fire and can target enemy units in a wider range due to being mounted on freely movable parts. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :A section of the GN Arms Type-E component's folded wings can function as Clavicle Antennae, increasing GN Particle control capabilities. With this, the GN Armor Type-E can manipulate the released GN Particles to form a spherical particle barrier, the GN Field, around itself for defensive purposes. ;*Trans-Am System :Demonstrated by the GN Armor Type-D, and likely applicable to the GN Armor Type-E due to their similarities. When the docked Gundam activates its Trans-Am system, the system's effect of briefly boosting output by threefold is extended to the GN Armor. Additionally, there is an increase in thrust and defensive capabilities, with the GN Armor glowing red as a side effect and afterimages are also generated during movements. History In the final battle with the UN Forces, the Gundam Exia and GN Arms Type-E combined into the GN Armor Type-E to better take on Alejandro Corner's GNMA-XCVII Alvatore. The GN Armor Type-E shot down the Alvatore's Large Fangs with its beam weaponry then engaged the enemy mobile armor in close combat. Using its left Claw, the GN Armor Type-E grabbed onto the Alvatore's left arm and sliced it off using the right Large-Size GN Sword. The GN Armor Type-E then fired its Large-Size GN Cannons, and the Alvatore lost its other arm while blocking the attack. A retaliatory beam shot from the Alvatore destroyed the GN Armor Type-E's left side. Despite this, the GN Armor Type-E still charged towards the enemy and further damaged the Alvatore's right side with its beam fire. The Alvatore responded with an intense beam barrage, dealing heavy damage to the GN Armor Type-E, which then carried out a final charge, piercing the Alvatore's GN Field with the right Large-Size GN Sword and lodging the weapon in the mobile armor. The accumulated damages took its toll and the GN Arms Type-E component exploded, but Exia ejected in time and destroyed the Alvatore with its GN Sword. The pilot of the GN Arms Type-E, Lasse Aeon, survived the explosion despite being seriously injured and was rescued after the battle. Picture Gallery GN Armor Type-E.jpg HG Exia GN Arms.jpg|Lineart GN Arms E.jpg|Firing GN Beam Gun GN Arms E vs Alvatore.jpg|Battling Alvatore GN Arms E slicing off Alvatore's Claw Arm.jpg|Slicing off Alvatore's left arm GN ARMS E Article.jpg SP-65.jpg|Gundam War Card GGen GN Arms E Exia.png|Appearance in SD Gundam G Generation Wars SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays GN Arms Type-E.png|SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays Gunpla Hg00-gn-arms-e-exia.jpg|HG00 1/144 GN Arms Type-E + Gundam Exia (Trans-Am Mode) (2008): box art GN ARMS E Gunpla.jpg|Details and gimmicks of HG00 1/144 GN Arms Type-E + Gundam Exia (Trans-Am Mode) Notes & Trivia References GN ARMS E Gunpla II.jpg|Manual scans of HG00 1/144 GN Arms Type-E + Gundam Exia (Trans Am Mode) (1) GN ARMS E Gunpla III.jpg|Manual scans of HG00 1/144 GN Arms Type-E + Gundam Exia (Trans Am Mode) (2) External links *GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E on MAHQ.net Category:Gundam Exia